Christopher Enyar
"My insanity is my strength." :-Christopher Enyar Christopher Enyar is a powerful Force User of the Chimera Race. He is known best for usually being an equal opponent to Darth Cain, but has recently become rather weaker in comparison. Long ago, Chris lost grip on his sense of reality, and developed multiple personalities. Biography Early Life Christopher Cetanu Enyar was born into a family of Force users descended from the Sith Alchemy made species known as Chimera. They were an old race who still held onto some of the secrets of the Sith. His parents were Rain and Cain Enyar. Rain was a descendant of the Starrom line, a family of Chimera that stood oppisite the Enyars as their enemies. She carried this secret from all others but her son, who she truly loved as any mother would. Chris was taught the ways of the Force by his gandfather, Alu Enyar. Alu was older then he appeared, and was the only one of the family that knew the true secrets of the old Sith ways. He was going to teach Chris this power, and have Chris carry on as the true heir to the Chimera lineage, but Chris had other things in mind then waiting to learn. One night, Chris told his grandfather of his mother's little secret. Alu took up his weapon and stalked over to his son's wife. He planned to kill her, but his son stepped in his path. Cain Enyar slew Alu Enyar. Rain saw her chance at that moment, and stabbed Cain in the back. She proclaimed the starrom family was the true heir to the Legacy of the Chimera, when her son stabbed her in the gut. :"Why?" :"Because in the End, I am an Enyar." :-Rain's final word, and Chris' reply Chris left behind the Chimera of old, believing himself to be the only one left. Cain's Student Chris began to seek a teacher. While he did kill his first one, Alu, he had at the time believed Alu had taught him all he would. And on top of that, he had hated Alu all his life. He hoped to find a teacher he would not loath so entirely. But what he found would be another nemesis called Cain. Cain taught Chris a little more about the art of the Dark Side, and as Jack used him, Cain used Chris as a weapon on smaller targets. But Chris was an impatient student. One day, he heard the voice that would change everything for him. This voice told him to strike upon Cain and he would gain greater power. Chris did not listen for many weeks, until he heard about the blade from the voice. The sword of dark power did intrigue Chris just enough to set a trap for his master. But Cain was far more powerful and better at figuring out a trap when he saw it. Chris barely escaped the failure with his life. Shadows, Love and Loss Chris remained in hiding for a long time, lost in confusion as he began to explore thoughts of hopelessness, believing himself to be a failure as a being. During this period of time, he went to a planet teaming with the Force known as Chinine. There, he met a mysterious old man who told him of a cave where he could see into his soul, and find who he truly was. Chris went into this cave and saw a great many things. He saw some of his own atrocities for how horrible they truly were for the first time, and met his inner darkness for the first time. This revelation of his own evil, and a new need to find purpose without destruction as he had caused before made him search into Chinine, and learn some of the basic tenants of the Shadow Arts. While he studied, he was being stalked by the dark. A student named Alina was sent by Cain to destroy the foolish Chris the error he had made in betraying him. She attacked Chris, but he defeated her, and heldher as a prisoner. They spoke to one another, and Chris eventually had Alina agree to fight against Cain with him. They travelled to the planet Byss, and began to build an army. While they worked together, Chris and Alina fell in love. But Cain had noticed the assassin he sent had not returned. He went in search for her himself. When Cain found out that Alina had betrayed him as well, he was furious. He found the two lovers standing side by side, ready to fight him. It reminded him of his own lost love, and he was infuriated at it. He killed Alina. Chris screamed in anger and attacked Cain, but he too was failed. Chris begged him to end it, to kill Chris too, but Cain just laughed. He told Chris he would get to live with the pain and agony of it. Cain ravaged the armies and ships, and left Chris without a means off the planet, alone with his thoughts. Madness The sudden end of his first true love left Chris a broken being. It tore his mind apart, and left him an animal. He hunted on the planet like a beast, the force merely a means to catch his prey. While his mind did not control him on the outside, inside, he was in permanent limbo. He wandered his mind as though it was a planet, alone within it for a long time. He once again met his inner darkness, simply going by as Dark Chris. This Dark Chris was a showing of his fractured mind, a separate personality made of his own hatred of Cain, and all the power the Dark Side had given him so far. Dark Chris was rather cruel, and simple, but he treated Chris like a King. He showed Chris those who existed in his mind. Among them was a version of Cain, just as he was when he killed Alina, and Alu, just as he was before Chris set up his destruction. The three told Chris that Cain was his true enemy, and would need to be destroyed, but one more came to greet them. This third persona appeared as a gigantic black cobra, with sharp spikes growing from it's back and hood. It's eyes were intensely focused on Chris. It called itself H'tes. He told Chris that he would not beat Cain if he went for him, especially now more then ever. Chris asked why, and H'tes replied simply. :"The Blade, as it is called, is whole." :- H'tes Chris ignored this warning, and awakened. He followed the advice of his evil personalities. He could see a ship enter the atmosphere near him. While he was gone, a civilization had been built on the world that was once empty. The mad chimera went to the city and began to obliterate it. He killed every man, there, but spared the woman and children. Most of them escaped the destruction, but at least one ship was left, and Chris used it to escape the world. He had been gone for years, but he did not care. He wanted Cain dead. And he found his enemy different then before. Cain had secluded himself well, with his own lovewho was still alive, and his own children. He had built a life, one he had denied Chris. This infuriated Chris, and he attacked at Cain's daughter when he found the family. Cain, or rather Alex Drake, confronted Chris, and protected his family, and told Chris that he was not that same man. But Chris, in his madness, would never listen to this. :"I am not that man, anymore. Darth Cain is dead. Alex Drake is who stands before you." :"It doesn't matter what you call yourself. Cain is Cain. You will always be Cain to me!" :-Alex Drake and Chris Cain fought off Chris, and unleashed his power, and the Blade of Balance, on Chris. But he did not destroy Chris then and there, because he felt responsible for the mad monster Chris had become. Rather then kill him, Cain had him frozen in carbonite so that he would not cause Chaos in the galaxy again. Seclusion Within the prison, Chris began to talk more with his inner personalities. H'tes taught him better applications of the Force, as the others just kept him company. The void of his mind became his only home, his own personalities his only friends. One day, another joined into his mind. This one was very different from the others. His name was Shen Starrom, and Chris assumed him to just be another persona his mind made to comfort himself. And Shen was better at it. He made Chris laugh, and taught Chris howto make this little black mind environment as colorful and plentiful as the world outside. :"Kid, we are in your head! And your head can look like whatever the hell it wants to. And what it wants is what you want. Why? I already told you! Because it is still yours." :-Shen Shen fought with Dark Chris alot, and they hated eachother. It made Chris laugh to watch them. Slowly, but surely, the small bits of joy that Shen brought with him helped Chris become less angry and hateful, and in time, most of his alternate personalities faded away into the back of his mind, and they would all seem to disapear entirely the day he woke up. Awakened :"And... who are you?" :"Someone completely disobeying her father right now." :-Chris and Raina, upon Chris' awakening. Chris suddenly woke up after so many years of being frozen in carbonite. Before his eyes adjusted, he could see with the Force a heavenly angel. When he could see normally, he saw a girl who looked strangely familiar. He asked her who she was, and she answered that she was Raina Drake. After a brief explanation of how Alex Drake, known to Chris as Cain, had two children who had both grown into Jedi, and how Raina wished to free the lost monster locked away by her father so long ago, it lead them to here. Chris thanked her, but asked her to put him back. He said the galaxy did not need him to destroy it's current peace. But she would not have it, believing he just needed to go out and see he could be more then a monster. This evolved into a journey across many planets, leading to numerous adventures, and certain truths being learned on Chris' status as one of two remaining Chimera in the Galaxy. His cousin went by the name of Diablo Enyar, and he was rather old to most species, he still looked pretty young. And he had wings. He explained that his mom was of a long living species with wings, and left it at that. He continued with Raina and Chris on their journeys, but left when he found he was being sort of a third wheel. Chris and Raina began to have feelings for eachother and began a relationship. One thing lead to another, and eventually, she was pregnant, and they were married. Eventually, Raina would give birth to twin baby girls. It was a happy time in Chris' life that would eventually lead back to the road of Chaos he had been on before. The Beginning is the End is the Beginning Chris was out on a walk in the moonlight one night, as he did many nights when he thought about life, and how everything seemed to be so different now. Unknown to him, a man who had learned of Sith Alchemy, and of the Chimera created from it, had come for Chris, seeking to run his experiments on him. He caught Chris by surprize, and took him to his own world. There, he locked Chris in his lab, and ran several painful and long experiments on him. The pain slowly opened old mental wounds, and Chris went crazy once more. Raina had become worried and, calling Diablo in to help, went looking for Chris. The search lead them to the planet, where they landed. They found the lab and freed an unconcious Chris, and chased off the Alchemist. When Raina awoke Chris, something evil looked back at her. Diablo pushed her out of the way, and the body of Chris stabbed him with sharp claws, and ripped into him, grabing the heart and pull it out. Diablo died with just a gasp. Raina screamed, but before she could even offer any defense, the thing that was onceChris slit her throat without a moment's hesitation. It proceeded to the ship they had come in. This was the last thing Chris could remember seeing his body doing while he was locked out of control. When he awoke, he was in some sort of tank. It emptied, and he stepped out. He saw his old body standing in the middle of four bodies, two were small, little forms, and the other two were the ones he already knew were dead. But beside the tank, the Alchemist came out of hiding. He informed Chris that while he was asleep in this new body, the Alchemist had moddified his brain to forget all he knew in the force. :"Without all those abilities in the Force, you will be easily controlled, my pe- AAHHCK!" :"Just be quiet and die." :-the Sith Alchemist's final words, followed by Chris. Chris knelt down to all that has fallen before him, and cried, loud and hard. But as he rose, his sympathies and self-loathing were made into two new personalities, copies of Diablo and Raina, and he was without them. All the old personalities welcomed Chris back with open arms and sympathy as the madness was born again. Appearance Chris appears to be about sixteen years old. He has silver eyes that become slitted when he focuses on something, almost like a cat, that also become red when he is particularly angry. He has long silver hair that goes down to a little below his shoulders. He has large, bird-like white wings, and silver claws where human finger-nails would be. His skin is generally pale compared to normal human skin, but has been known to go a deep red when he is blushing. He has a small body type, that is generally well muscled, but not bulky, more of an athletic touch to it. His canine teeth are elangated and sharp like fangs. Personality Chris has a rather complex personality in that he has become so many people at once it is hard to keep up. The best way to describe Chris is to describe each different personailty. The True Chris The True Chris is the main personality, and the one who is regularly in control. His mood has shown to switch between calm, cold and cruel to giggling madly, joking with his enemies, and generally like a child without any sense of morality, or concept of good and evil. He seems to view life as a game more then anything else, and ignores what others wish of him. This has only shaken with those he truly cares about. Within hismind, he shows himself as he generally is, but with his formed being covered in the blood of others. Sometimes he refers to himself as "The Blood-covered White Angel" and "The Living Massacre of Chaos". He believes that the universe is devided not only in Dark and Light, but also in Chaos and Order, and that he is of the chaos more then he is of the Dark. Dark Chris Dark Chris was made out ofall the hatred Chris held towards Darth Cain when he killed Alina. Dark Chris, however, is also made to imitate the Dark version of Chris that Chris himself saw when he was in the Force Cave on Chinine. He is always angry and quick to the most violent and brutal action possible. He loathes Cain, but also has a soft spot for the memory of Alina. Dark Chris also has some sort of rivalry to the personality of Shen, always being the one to argue with him over everything. To this day, Shen still calls Dark Chris "Kitty", and Chris himself has occassionally used the term to anger Dark Chris for his own amusement. Despite being the dark and evil one, he holds the True Chris sort of as his king, who holds the final word on everything. As the dark side of Chris, Dark Chris usually appeared as Chris with Red Eyes and Black wings, but at times, Dark Chris is known to appear as a little white cat with red eyes. It is for this reason that Shen has called him "Kitty". He is known to be called, by Chris, "The White Cat". Alu Enyar Alu, as a personality, is based around all the hatred Chris had for his grandfather, the real Alu Enyar. He acts clever, and speaks as a sort of Dark Wisdom to Chris. Unlike Dark Chris, he does not come up as often as possible, and is generally just an imitation of Alu Enyar as Chris remembers him. Alu looks to be in his mid-twenties, with wizened old red eyes. He has long black hair, and constantly wears red robes. Like Dark Chris, he has another form, which looks like a Black Dog with Eight Red Eyes. He has been called "The Black Dog" or the "Eight-Eyed Dog" by Chris. Darth Cain The Darth Cain persona was born out of Chris' hatred for Cain, but rather then being like Dark Chris, he is more of the face of the Teacher and Nemesis, just as he was before. He has a cold and heartless attitude most of the time, and seems to enjoy it when his main persona is angry or sad. But, at the same time, he enjoys teaching the main persona, or pushing Chris into taking darker teachings. He is almost an exact image of Cain as he was when he killed Alina, and at times carries a dark aura about him that signifies him as truly evil in comparrison to Dark Chris, who is more like an angry little kid. Chris has called him "The Spirit of Darkness" or "The Dark One". Diablo Enyar Diablo was born out of Chris' own self-loathing he held for himself after he killed Raina and Diablo. He is particularly critical of Chris, and tells him his faults every chance he gets. But he is also one of the personalities Chrisputs the most back. In his mind, he has basically imprisoned this persona. Diablo appears just as he didwhen he was killed by Chris, with short black hair, and black wings. He has been called the "Black Angel" and the "Fallen Angel" by Chris. Raina Drake Enyar Raina is made of all that is left of Chris' morality and good nature. She pegs and pleads for Chris to do the right thing at all times. But like Diablo, she is locked away from interacting much with Chris. She looks like Raina when she was alive, with a warm glowing aura of light about her. She has been called "The Crying Angel" and the "Spirit of Light" by Chris, although he tries his hardest not to think about her because she is the only persona that can make him cry. Shin Enyar Shin Enyar is actually the first of the three mystery spirits. He does not appear often, and Chris can not really remember when he first appeared. When he gives input into anything, he usually seems rather distant compared to everyone else. He has made no moves to interact with Chris on good or bad, light or dark, or anything of the sort. He appears to be about the same age range as Alu, but he has neck long silver hair, and red, snake-like eyes. At one point, he was seen at least one as a large white snake with red eyes,and has reffered to himself as the "White Serpent" at times. H'tes :"At least I like him, unlike you." :"Kitty, at least I talk to you. That creature is not like you. You are a persona, but he is an entity of far greater power then Chris is aware. He shouldn't be here." :"You're one to talk." :-Shen and Dark Chris, talking about H'tes This being is very different from the rest. He seems to know things beyond Chris' knowledge, and is not based on any emotion or event. H'tes only takes interest in Chris' life at certain moments, and is known to warn him when something is beyond his level. Shen seems to view H'tes with a supreme level of distrust. He first appeared as a giant Cobra with spikes coming out of his back, and his hood. He later started looking more human, appearing as a young child of about seven without a specified gender, with black hair and light blue eyes. Despite trying to appear harmless, the other personalities have never spoken to him alone, and he has earned a lot of fear and suspicion from them all. Chris and Dark Chris is the only persona that has ever displayed any level of liking him. Chris has called him "The Black Serpent".While it is unknown if he has any actual gender, most of the other personalities in Chris see the entity as a "He". Shen Starrom :"Just what the hell are you, anyways?" :"I am that I am." :"And what the hell does that mean?" :"You want me to quote Jack, too?" :"The Mitsukai?" :"Oh yeah, I am just full of quotes. Oh, wait, I got it. I am that which grips the heart with fear!" :"And who the hell said that?" :"Anemos, duh. Honestly, you need to read the forums more." :"The what?" :"Something that I know about and you don't, Kitty. Upwards thingy, dot, upwards thing." :"It gives me a head ache every time I talk to you." :"El oh el, Kitty. El oh el." :-Shen and Dark Chris Shen is the third mysterious personality within Chris' mind that is not connected to any event. He displays a knowledge of all sorts of things he should not know, and also all sorts of secrets that seem to be nothing but jibberish to others. He loves to joke and laugh, but is very serious about having Chris stay away from the Darker Arts of the Force. He also enjoys pestering Dark Chris, and calls him "Kitty". Shen seems to be about fifteen in appearance, and has brown hair and green eyes. Sometimes his green eyes have shown to focus into a snake-like slit like most Chimera. He is also scene to sometimes have a tail. He has told Chris that he has another form, like most of his personalities, but that he won't show it unless he has to. Shen has hinted at being the actual Shen, a Chimera that existed thousands of years ago. He has been known to call himself "The Living Massacre of Power" and "The Leviathan". Powers and Abilities Chris is powerful in the Force, and has many special gifts from his gene pool. While he use to know a great many Force abilities, after gaining his new body, he has lost most of these until he was taught by Ryuu Drake. He is skilled at the basic uses of the Shadow Arts and Air Arts of the Mitsukai, as well as Telekinesis. Because of his multiple personalities, Chris and all of his personas are able to concentrate on many tasks at once, leading to being able to control many Shadow Clones easily. On top of this, Chrishas a natural ability to see using the Force, as well as his actual eyes. Chris is a skilled practicioner of the Jar'Kai lightsaber form. Chris is usually rather brutal and vicious with this style.